marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredible Hulk (1996 animated series)
| Last Aired = | HistoryText = The Incredible Hulk is an American animated television series starring the Hulk. It ran two seasons, for 21 episodes, on the UPN television network from 1996 to 1997. Lou Ferrigno, who portrayed the Hulk on the 1970s live-action television series, returned to provide the Hulk's voice. The series continued the concept of a shared Marvel Animated Universe with numerous episodes featuring characters from other Marvel cartoons of the period. In the second season, the show's format, after UPN decided that Season 1 was too dark, was changed, and to give "female viewers a chance",Toonzone: Marvel Animation Age: Interview with Dick Sebast the network ordered that She-Hulk be made a regular co-star. As a result, the series was officially renamed The Incredible Hulk and She-Hulk. The second season also featured the Grey Hulk. Reruns and DVD releases The show was briefly aired on ABC Family following the release of the live-action movie in 2003, as well as a DVD release. The show also aired on Toon Disney as a part of their prime time block, Jetix. The show also became the last program to air on Toon Disney. The series currently airs on Disney XD. In 2008, this series was released on Region 2 DVD in the UK in by Liberation Entertainment as part of a release schedule of Marvel animated series.Liberation Entertainment Currently only two volumes which contain the entire first season were released. Since then the rights then went to Lace International, following Liberation Entertainment's closure. At the present time there are no plans to release Season 2 yet. Cast Main cast * Neal McDonough - Robert Bruce Banner * Lou Ferrigno - Hulk * Genie Francis - Betty Ross (1996) * Philece Sampler - Betty Ross (1997) * Luke Perry - Rick Jones * John Vernon - General Thunderbolt Ross * Kevin Schon - Major Glenn Talbot, Abomination (1996), Samuel Laroquette, Zzzax * Matt Frewer - Leader * Mark Hamill - Gargoyle * Richard Moll - Abomination (1996-1997) * Thom Barry - Agent Gabriel Jones * Shadoe Stevens - Dr. Leonard Samson * Lisa Zane - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk * Cree Summer - Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk (Season Two) * Michael Donovan - Grey Hulk Guest cast * Leigh Baker Bailey - Taylor * Michael Bell - Zzzax * Clancy Brown - Sasquatch * Jim Cummings - Absorbing Man * Richard Grieco - Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider * Jennifer Hale - Miss Allure * Dorian Harewood - Jim Rhodes/War Machine * Robert Hays - Tony Stark/Iron Man * Michael Horse - Jefferson Whitedeer * Kathy Ireland - Ogress * Tom Kane - H.O.M.E.R., Scimitar * Maurice LaMarche - Doctor Strange * Stan Lee - Mr. Walters * Dawnn Lewis - The Hybrid * Chuck McCann - Thing * Leeza Miller McGee - Wendigo, Zzzax * John Rhys-Davies - Thor * Kevin Michael Richardson - Evil Being/Dark Hulk * Peter Strauss - Dr. Walter Langkowski * Mark L. Taylor - Dr. Donald Blake * Simon Templeman - Doctor Doom * Eric Vesbit - John * Beau Weaver - Mister Fantastic Links *Earth-534834 *RA *MP3 *RM *[http://members.aol.com/drg4/hulkx.html?f=fs DRG4's The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series Page] *epguides.com - Titles and Air Dates Guide *International Catalogue of Superheroes *Pazsaz Entertainment Network: The Incredible Hulk *Marvel Animation Age - The Incredible Hulk *Incredible Hulk 1996 Cartoon Series - Synopses and screenshots | Season1_1 = The Return of the Beast Part 1 | Season1_2 = The Return of the Beast Part 2 | Season1_3 = Raw Power | Season1_4 = Helping Hand, Iron Fist | Season1_5 = Innocent Blood | Season1_6 = Man to Man, Beast to Beast | Season1_7 = Doomed | Season1_8 = Fantastic Fortitude | Season1_9 = Mortal Bounds | Season1_10 = And the Wind Cries Wendigo | Season1_11 = Darkness and Light Part 1 | Season1_12 = Darkness and Light Part 2 | Season1_13 = Darkness and Light Part 3 | Season2_1 = Hulk Of A Different Color | Season2_2 = Down Memory Lane | Season2_3 = Mind Over Anti-Matter | Season2_4 = They Call Me Mr. Fixit | Season2_5 = Fashion Warriors | Season2_6 = Hollywood Rocks | Season2_7 = The Lost Village | Season2_8 = Mission Incredible }} ru:Невероятный Халк (мультсериал, 1996)